


Learning

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steven learns something about White Diamond two days before the final battle.





	Learning

Steven sat along the battlefield with his family. It was great to have these peaceful moments after two years of fighting. Two years ago he was 14, and he had met White Diamond. 

The meeting went south, and White tied to shatter Steven. Blue tried to talk some sense into White, which led to White trying to shatter Blue. Yellow had stopped her, and the 3 left Homeworld in Pink's old leg ship. That had kicked off the second Gem War.

Steven, who was now 16 had grown. He had a deeper voice, and he was taller. He no longer were his red shirt with a star. Instead he wore a pink hoodie with a star on front, and a Pink Diamond symbol on back.

"Attention everyone." It was Peridot who spoke. She was using her metal powers to get her high in the air. She was as far away from Yellow Diamond as she could be. Peridot still feared Yellow.

"One day that clod will sneak up behind me and poof me for calling her a clod." She had told Steven.

"Do I got everybody's attention?" she looked around. "Good'. She cleared her throat. "We are just TWO days away from the ending second Gem War, and Era 3 beginning!"

Everybody cheered.

"Now as we all know, White Diamond had requested the final battle between her and Steven to end the war. So, I think now would be a good time to go over the plan once again."

The plan.

Peridot cleared her throat again. "So, tomorrow we will start getting in the ships and heading to Homeworld. When we reach Homeworld, we hide Steven from the gems, and battle as many as we can. Steven will sneak away from the battle, and will go to White Diamond's palace and sneak up on her. St-"

"Steven won't be able to sneak up on White. She will sense him." Spoke Blue. Her and Yellow were sitting across from Steven. Her voice was no longer depressing sounding.

"Oh. Well that doesn't matter anyway, because Steven will have a special weapon with him. Steven will end the war by SHATTERING WHITE DIAMOND WITH THE BREAKING POINT!"

Everybody cheered except for Steven.

"WAIT WHAT?" Steven said and everybody turned to face him. "Shatter White Diamond? I wasn't planning on shattering her. I was just going to poof and bubble her."

Everybody except for Connie, who was sitting beside him, gave him a confused look. 

Finally Blue Diamond spoke. "You didn't tell him?" She asked Yellow. 

"You said that you would tell him." Yellow said with annoyance in her voice.

Blue sighed and said "Steven. White can't be poofed. She made it so she can't. You will have to shatter her."

Steven's eyes widened. "N-no. I can't. It's wrong. Shattering is wrong, and nobody deserves it."

"WELL YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO!" Screamed Yellow. "THIS IS ABOUT DOING WHAT'S BEST FOR EARTH AND HOMEWORLD. AND SHATTERING HER IS WHAT'S BEST!"

"B-but. B-

"AND IF YOU DON'T SHATTER HER, I WILL"

Steven couldn't take it anymore and he got up and left. Connie reached out for him, but he didn't stop.

'Shattering is wrong, and nobody deserves it.' thought Steven to himself. 

"I will find a way to beat her without shattering her."


End file.
